Taken
by ayka
Summary: Jubilee gets taken by none other than Bastion when Gen-X gets attacked by sentinels at the Mass. Academy.
1. Default Chapter

Don't own any of the characters, Marvel does.  
  
Taken  
  
Summary: Jubilee gets taken by none other than Bastion when Gen-X is being attacked by sentinels at the Mass. Academy.  
  
Must Run. Must Hide. Nowhere to go. Nowhere to hide. Legs giving up. To tired. No one is coming, no one cares. Can no longer take it. Feet approaching, voices getting louder. Right behind me. It's not them. It's the ones that have been chasing me. Legs finally give in. Feet's surrounds me. One approaches. Its him. He kneels down. Lifts my head up. He's saying something. Barely hear him, but catch the last sentences.  
  
"You are all now mine, Jubilation. They are all dead. They no longer care of need you. They never did."  
  
'They', who are They? Can't be dead. I know who 'They' are, don't I? Can't keep eyes open. HE speaks again.  
  
"Fall into the darkness Jubilation. It's the only friend you ever really had."  
  
Dark yes. Its my only friend and my only way out.  
  
Well that's it for now. Like it, hate it. Please tell me. But if I do add on, I'm having Jubilee already adopted by Scott Summers. I know what you are all thinking, but I haven't read one where she has been adopted by any of the X-Men. 


	2. Telling the XMen

Once again don't own none of the characters.  
  
Chapter 1: Telling the X-Men  
  
"Scott. Logan. Sean and Emma are on the line. They want to speak to of us." Ororo's, aka Storm's, voice was heard throughout the danger room.  
  
"Be right there."  
  
"Emma, Sean. I don't see why you can't just tell us what's wrong right now. Instead of insisting on telling us once everyone gets here." Scott and Wolverine heard Professor Xavier ask of the headmasters at the Mass. Academy.  
  
"Professor. This is a matter of importance." Said a very tired, but frustrated Emma.  
  
"What she means, this concerns every member of the X-Men. Especially Scott and Logan." Sean responded, who also sounded tired and frustrated.  
  
"Well, we're here. So spill it already, bub." Wolverine said as he and Scott walked in and saw the tired, worn out faces of both Banshee and the White Queen on the monitor.  
  
"Listen. What we have to say, none of you are going to like."  
  
"So we notice. Just spill it out already, Frost." Scott told her.  
  
Emma looked at Sean for him to continue.  
  
"Very well. But absolutely no interruptions. Got it?" Sean told everyone and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Jubilee is missing. We have been looking for her for the past 3 weeks. We have not found a trace or a hint of where the lass could be at this moment. "  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE HAS BEEN FOR THE LAST THREE WEEKS?" Cyclops yelled before anyone else responded.  
  
"Scott, please. I'm sure they didn't mean 'missing'." Jean told him trying to calm down the leader of the X-Men.  
  
"I'm afraid we do mean missing. Now if you please let us continue." She waited for Scott to calm down. "Very well. Three weeks ago , we were attack by some sentinels. Jubilee, Monet and Jono were in charge of taking care of the ones attacking up front, while the others were in charge of the ones coming from the back. Once they took care of them, they went to help out the others. More of them did come, but they took care of them. Once the fight was over, we started to tend to the ones that were injured and thus everyone went back inside. Once inside, we notice that Jubilee was not among us."  
  
"We taught the lass went to go check on the security system to make sure we were clear. But when we looked, she was not there."  
  
"I immediately started to do a mind scan and the others that were able to, went back out in search for her."  
  
"We had such luck. Not even a trace if she was taking or if she just up and left."  
  
"Bet we fear that she was taking by one of the sentinels that were able to escape. I have tired every contact I know to see where sentinels are being constructed. So far, they know of none."  
  
Before either of them could say anything else, Warren spoke up.  
  
"So let me get this straight. Gen-X gets attacked. Jubilee gets taking without anyone noticing. And you are barely telling us." A now very pissed off Warren, aka Archangel said.  
  
"You should have contacted us when it happen. Jubilee could be anywhere by now!" Storm said, her voice getting louder than usual.  
  
By this time, everyone was yelling at Emma and Sean, who weren't saying anything at the moment.  
  
"Everyone please calm down." Xavier yelled.  
  
"Calm down! Professor, my daughter is missing and we could have already found her if they (pointing the headmasters) just informed us when it happen!' Cyclops said, in a very low dangerous tone.  
  
"Cyclops is right. If they just..." Wolverine, who on occasion or felt like it, agreed with Scott, but was cut off by Xavier.  
  
"We may have already found her, but then again we might have not."  
  
"Professor is right. But we could have at least a lead or something." Warren said.  
  
"Yeah, sugs. If you'll didn't act irresponsibly we probably would have a lead. But I'm sure you'll had sweet peas safety in mind." Rogue said calmly.  
  
"Will everyone SHUT UP!" Emma now yelled.  
  
"Yes, we never even said we didn't have a lead. All we said we didn't know where sentinels were being constructed." Sean said rather angrily.  
  
"So, you do have a lead. Please go o." Beast said in his usual voice, but one can tell he was greatly concerned.  
  
"And we did not act irresponsibly." Emma who was now glaring at everyone, especially Rogue.  
  
"Oh really. Then what do you call it?" Storm responded.  
  
Before anyone else said anything, Sean interrupted.  
  
"Listen. Right now Jubilee is out there. Waiting for us to come find her and get her. So we don't need to fight amongst ourselves. WE need to be able to work with each other."  
  
"What lead do you have?" Scott asked.  
  
"We have reports saying a young teenage girl was last seen heading to China by plane and was guarded pretty heavily."  
  
"What makes you think it was her?"  
  
"The description of the lass fit Jubilee perfectly. And what other Asian girl have you seen that has blue eyes?"  
  
"That's all you have?"  
  
"No 'it's not we have'!" Emma finally saying something. "When we looked into it further, the men guarding the girls where following orders of someone named Bastion."  
  
When Emma said that name, the X-Men eyes jus t widened, fear going through each of their minds.  
  
"We just found this out or otherwise we would have contacted you sooner. You know of where of all of Bastion's bases are. And we need that information."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wow end of Chap. 1!!  
  
Please review.  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon!!! 


End file.
